Blues and Forte Do the Frick Frack
by ChampionKitty
Summary: ProtoMan.EXE and Bass.EXE (Blues and Forte) confess their love for each other after eating KFC and drinking some purple juice. Contains sillyness, OOC Blues and Forte, and lemon


**A/N: I edited it and fixed some mistakes.**

Blues and Forte were outside, there were buckets of chicken bones and glasses everywhere, they were in their lawn, it is very hot outside.

Blues looks at Forte, who was licking a bone, clearly savoring the taste, he chuckles slightly, "Didn't you have enough, Forte?"

Forte's gaze goes up to the red NetNavi, he smiles and sits up from his sideway position, tossing the bone in one of the many KFC buckets all around them "I did, but you know me, I'll wanna eat again before you know it!"

Blues nods slightly "I can't understand how you can eat so much, I mean look around us, all the buckets of fried chicken we had tonight."

Forte pouts "Hey you had a lot too, you ate a lot yourself!"

Blues grins "So I did!" He lies down and looks up at the sky above, the dark sky possessed few stars, but there was a moon, and it was full, the clouds absent from the presence.

Blues continues on after some silence "Isn't it nice Forte? We never have nights like this! Just you and I, having ourselves a random party, for no apparent reason too! We need to do things like this more often, and on such a beautiful night too."

Forte makes a disgusted noise "Tonight's not beautiful, it's far too hot, and I'm starting to feel ill."

"You probably ate too much, also lets not forget you downed three whole things of this carbonated juice."

Forte agrees "Yeah, but the heat still isn't too pleasant, I much rather nights in Spring."

"I understand, it is rather hot, don't get me wrong, but tonight is extra special, because now that I think about it, we NEVER do things like this, ever."

"Yeah, well, we don't get along like three-fourths of the time."

"True, but forget all that, let this night on be something."

Forte felt slightly confused "Do you mean that we should get along more?"

"Yes, we both laughed and messed around without a care in the world! And it made me come to realize how much I truly care for you."

"Oh...yeah, I'm sorry for not seeing tonight how you're seeing it, we did have fun, but if you want we can have more nights like this."

"You mean it?"

"Sure, I mean, if we manage to get more zennies, that pay raise you got from your dancing job really helped us out!"

"Heh, yeah it did, alright then, I will try to put more hours into my work from now on!"

"And Blues?"

"Hm?"

"I...like you too." Forte looks down, a slight blush crossing across his face.

"Oh Forte..." Blues sits up, he gets up next to Forte, his fingers trailing along his face "I know it's hard-"

"What's hard?"

"Putting up with me."

"Oh..."

"But if you're willing to get along...then so am I...cause, I want us to be closer."

"I want us to be closer too..." Forte grabs on Blues' arms, his fingers wrapping around around the wrists of the other. He looks into the shades of Blues and smiles, a smile he didn't want to show, but he just couldn't help it, it forced its way, and Forte nearly cursed himself for it.

Blues, however, smiled as well "Forte..." Blues started to get closer, and Forte found his lips on his own.

Just a small kiss, but it was big in its own right, parting the two looked away for several seconds, Blues was the one to speak up.

"Forte, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make it awkward..."

"It's ok...Blues, I want this."

Blues looks at Forte, who seemed more confident "Wha-?"

"I want you Blues..."

Blues found Forte fling himself on top of him. Forte nearly crushed Blues so Blues smacked his head twice. But Blues felt bad and kissed Forte full-on, which tasted like the chicken and purple stuff.

"Blues, let us love each other in the way only a married couple should, let us do the checkers."

"Yes Forte, the checkers, now come over here and king me."

Forte smirks as Blues bent over, exposing his not-so-sexy-except-to-people-into-stick figures-bottom, so he took a bottle of the purple drink and poured it all over the bum. Blues held back a gasp as Forte made sure to really get the drink inside his exit, or entrance as it is going to be.

Forte then took a thin chicken bone and with the tender grace of a plumber, started to shove the bone inside of Blues' rear, which caused the red Navi to nearly shriek out, if not for the leaves he shoved in his mouth before the penetration.

Forte shoved the bone in and out over and over again, feeling himself get ultra, super, aroused at the sight, he took a bucket, dumped all the bones in another, and threw it on his own head. With the bat ears he had it was hard, so he had to rip it a bit, but Forte didn't care, he was simply SO HARD from the sight before him.

"Oh Forte I think I'm gonna-GAH THE PURPLE JUICE IS GONNA COME OUTTA MY WHICK-WHACKER!" And so Blues came purple juice, getting a lot of it on his own face since he had his head down, even in his mouth.

Forte then forced Blues to sit up and force a kiss, mouths together again, Forte simply loved the taste of Blues's purple cum.

Blues decided to this time be the one on top, he pushes Forte down on the ground and smiles evily. "My turn~"

Forte smiles too, "Take me, become my NetOp, I'm no longer independent."

"I hope you're ready for the battle of your life then, Battle Chip Whizz-Maker, Slot-In."

Forte found Blues starting to enter, didn't matter that he wasn't lubricated, Forte figured his own blood would do that then, he's into this kinda stuff.

"Jack-In, ." Forte smirks as Blues was in a bit, he found Blues go back and in further, Forte squeaks out "Transmission~" in sing-song.

Blues ended up going easy on Forte, very slow, Forte's sensitive skin started to bleed, so Blues shoved a chicken bone in the black Navi's mouth to prevent any screaming. Forte had his mouth full of bones. Blues takes a bottle of a half full juice and dumps it all over Forte. He then grabs Forte's Wide-Sword and stroked that too, which Forte enjoyed as much as Blues.

Eventually Forte swallowed the bones, he chocked a bit, but manage to find a way to have them go down, just in time for him to say "BLUES I THINK MY FRICKER FRACKER CRACKER IS GONNA SPURT!"

"SPURT IT ALL OVER ME YOU HOMOSEXUAL BAT THING!"

"I WILL, BE PREPAAAAARED~" Forte loves the Lion King so he decided to sing that verse in remembrance of Scar. Forte then shot purple cum all over Blues' face, much also dripping down on his hand. Blues then started to lick the juice off his hand, then bent down and start to lick the ass blood off of his new gay, bat lover, the blood tasted like tacos.

"Blues that was amazing, I wanna do it again next time."

Blues nods "Indeed, let's go home now."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Look at food porn on Tumblr?"

"How about we watch shota?"

Blues nods "Sounds good to me!"

Forte claps his hands giddily.

The two then went home, they were very passionate about their shota that night, and they ended up whacking their baby-shooters side-by-side.


End file.
